Cloverfield: Lily's POV
by nnceLIBSTAnnce
Summary: The title says it all. Rated T for violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

_**IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE MOVIE CLOVERFIELD, and do not want to know what happens before you do, DO NOT READ THIS!**_ **It's a giant spoiler. This is just a project to see if I can still write without developing some form of multiple personality disorder. I admit, the beginning is boring as hell, but I had to put it. This is based on what you can see of the movie and of Lily. Try to enjoy the tedious beginning! **

* * *

"Is this thing on, or what-"

Honking horns cut off Jason's voice as he quickly finished his journey across the street without getting hit by the taxi, who's driver was laying on the horn.

"Look_ out!_" I hurried down the sidewalk, frustrated at Jason's near run in with death. He was fussing with the buttons on the camera that he insisted on taking along to document the day.

"Babe, it's not my camera; I don't know if it's the on button or the zoom button." He toggled more buttons as he walked behind me, only half paying attention to his surroundings. "Alright, here, here, here; I think I got it. Is this on?"

"Oh, perfect, now we can have a nice record of you getting run over," I said, half-jokingly.

"Is that funny?" He asked with half of a smile. "Hahahahaha!" He mocked.

I ignored him and continued on my way, occasionaly looking back to make sure he didn't wander into the street.

"What time is everybody starting to show up tonight? It's getting late."

"Uh, a couple hours, that's why we have to hurry!"

Jason angled the camera so that it was on my back. "Where are we going?"

"We're going - We're just going around the corner to the store!"

* * *

"I want you to go around with your brother's camera, and get testimonials from everyone."

"Why?" Jason asked, zooming in on the Juicy Fruit by the register. "I mean, it's not like this is a wedding."

"I _know_ it's not a wedding, I said _like _a wedding." I collected the paper bags filled with chips, Funions, and booze off the counter and tried to get my wallet out with my free hand.

"I - I don't even know why I have to do it," he said, turning the camera in his direction. "I don't even know how to work this thing," he laughed.

"Okay, well, let me ask you a question," I said, collecting my change from the cashier. "Can you see me through the viewfinder?" I adjusted the bags in my arms while Jason turned the camera back around to face me.

"Yeah," he said, hardly focusing. "Got ya."

"Good! Now can you see me trying to carry all these bags by myself?"

"You're doing a great job," he smiled.

I pushed the bag in my right arm into his torso, and said, "Here. Practice doing two things at once." I turned to exit the store.

"Oooh!" Jason exclaimed, following far behind. That's good!" He said to the cashier, who laughed along with him. "That was was good!"

* * *

"I'm not lugging this thing around all night long-"

"He's your _brother_, it's _important_." I walked up the metal steps closer to Rob's apartment, hauling the bags of crap with me.

"I understand that, Lily, but it's a shitty job," he said, following me, never letting the camera stray.

"No, it isn't!" I said, getting tired of his complaints.

"Yes it is; I'm not doing it!"

"Jason, I have been planing this for two weeks, and all I want you to do-"

"I know you have, but I - Babe, babe, babe; Okay, okay, I'll do it, alright? It's fine." He angled the camera up to his face, and said, "I _really_ pissed her off..."

I laughed to myself. Even when I was mad at him, he managed to make me laugh.

"Babe, come on," he pleaded. "I was just _kidding_, come on!"

* * *

I emptied all of the baked Lays chips into a blue plastic bowl and dropped it onto the breakfast nook's marble counter. People were already starting to show up, and things were finally coming together. Hud was by the wet bar, talking to Jason while he tacked up a banner saying "WE'LL MISS YOU, ROB" spelt out in little pictures of him with friends and family. I opened the apartment door, briefly greeting the people flowing inside, and continued hanging lights.

I turned on the stereo to whatever station it was set on and walked away to find Jason. I had the replacement batteries for Rob's camera, and the last thing I wanted was for it to die in the middle of the night.

* * *

"Hud, what are you doing?" I asked, arms folded.

Hud turned around and said, "I'm documenting the night." It came out more like a question.

"But I thought I asked Jason to do that," I said, shifting my weight from one foot to the other in semi-panic. I looked from side to side for Jason while Hud said, "Ohh, yeah, well, Jason asked me to do it. So I'm doing it. I've been doing it really well!"

I sighed and said, "Well, are you gonna take this seriously, though? Because it's really important."

"No, of course, I've been taking it really, _really _seriously."

I nodded a bit to match Hud's reassuring gesture, and said, "You promise, though, right?"

"Yeah! Do you - Do you wanna do your testimonial now?"

I sighed quietly again and said, "Okay."

"Yeah, do it right now!" Hud said enthusiastically. Sometimes I wonder if he was really a ten year old in a twenty-five year old's body.

"Okay." I briefly checked my outfit to make sure nothing was wrong with it, and looked back at Hud.

"Okay, just open up to him, because this is gonna be the _last_ thing he sees!"

"Okay, Hud," I said with a small grin to mirror Hud's big smile. "I got it."

"Robert Hawkins," I said with a half smile and a disappointed head shake. "I can't believe you're leaving me to look after your brother by myself."

"Whoa! Easy," Jason said, appearing on my right. "I mean," he stepped into the camera's view, blocking me. "I'm right here, after all."

* * *

"And, I know we're not _officially_ family - YET," Just then, Jason latched onto my right arm, saying "Not fair."

"Dude?" Hud said. I nodded at whatever Jason was saying, and he left.

"It's okay, we'll cut him out later."

I sighed and went on. "But I think of you as my brother, and I hope you think of me as your sister." Hud zoomed the camera up, which I didn't really get. "So, you better call us! Now that you have this job where you can afford to call us."

Hud was following something behind me with the camera. "Hud?"

"Yeah." He zoomed out and focused the camera on my face again. I looked at him knowingly.

"Oh, yeah, no, no, no, no, sorry - You're good! You're good."

* * *

"That was good!" Hud said.

"Was it?"

"Yeah, totally, it was really really good."

"But you weren't even paying attention half the time!" I said, dropping my arms to my side.

* * *

I watched from across the room as Hud worked up the nerve to interview Marlena. I was laughing into my palm, when Jason came sprinting through the front door, saying, "Rob's here! I saw him pull up!"

I took that as the que to quiet everybody down. "Hey, someone kill the radio!"

I turned toward the front door, standing beside Jason. Everybody was crowding around, waiting for the guest of honor to walk through the door.

"SURPRISE!!" Everybody yelled. I started cheering and clapping even though I couldn't see Rob through the mess of people in between me and the door. After a while of hugs and kisses, somebody started yelling "SPEECH!" and soon everybody followed. Digital cameras and cell phones were out and rolling.

"Uhm," Rob said. "Uh, wow! Uh, this is very surprising! Obviously," he chuckled. Over the midst of laughter he said, "Uh, but it's also very sweet, so. Thank you."

I met his eyes, and he smiled. "Lily?" He said knowingly.

I laughed and said, "No, it was everyone. It was everyone." I moved my arms around to signal nods.

"Well thank you, everyone. Thanks, this is, uh...Well it means a lot! So, thank you."

After a bit of a pause, he said, "That's it! That's all I got." Everybody laughed and started clapping.

"Congratulations" and "Party!" were heard among the applause. Finally, relief washed over me and I could finally enjoy the night.

* * *

I held on tight to my drink while Jason spun me to the music. I smiled and laughed even though I was dangerously close to spilling the vodka on my new shoes. I checked around to make sure Hud was still filming while Jason pulled me into a hug, and began swaying like an idiot to the beat of the song.

"Hey," he said over the music. "Did you invite Beth?"

"Yeah, she's coming late, I think." I put my drink on the nearest end table, ignoring the sudden drops I felt on my leg.

"Good, 'cause Rob is looking really forward to seeing her."

I looked away from Jason's big brown eyes, knowing full well Beth was bringing a date along with her. Rob would inevitably be heartbroken, considering their little meeting about two week prior. I moved away from Jason, telling him I'd be right back. He nodded and continued dancing with his beer bottle, grasping the neck for dear life.

I met up with Katy and Matt, who were standing beside the front door. I was about to talk to them when Hud shoved the camera in my face, saying, "Uh...I'm not here!"

I smiled and laughed with the rest of the group, saying "Whatever Hud, keep filming, ok?"

All he did was prop up the camera so it was facing Marlena's general area. He walked toward Rob and Jason at the wet bar, and started into the conversation. I heard a knock on the door, turning to go open it. Beth already had let herself in, and was looking around.

"Beth! Hey," I said, giving my old friend a hug. "I'm so glad you could make it!"

I saw Rob heading over to greet her, and immediately looked to Beth's random date.

"Great party," He said in attempt to get a conversation going.

"Thanks," I said, nodding. "It's nothing, really. All it was was going to the nearest store and picking up some food, so," I smiled, and started to join Rob and Beth's awkward conversation.

"No, this is fantastic!" He said more to Rob than to me.

"Rob, this is Travis." Beth motioned between them while they shook hands.

"I've heard a lot about you," Travis said. "Congratulations, by the way, Mr. Vice President!"

"Thank you," Rob said, looking away.

"Lily, this party's amazing. You look beautiful," Beth said distractedly.

"Thanks," I said, focusing on Rob. He seemed fine.

"Uh, I'm gonna go get another drink, if you guys wanna come," I said to Beth.

"Yeah, sure, Travis said. "Nice to meet you, Rob."

I walked toward the wet bar, looking at my shoes. Something told me tonight wouldn't be very much fun for Rob.

* * *

I saw Hud head out the door with the camera, intrigues by something in the hallway. I walked out in time to see Rob and Beth talking, and asking Hud to get lost.

"I got it, it's okay." I pulled Hud back inside and shut the door.

"But I'm documenting!" Hud argued.

"Not that!" I said, turning to head to the Kitchen.

"Lily," Hud called after me. "Do you know why they're fighting?"

I shrugged and hurried off.

"Lily! Is there something I should know? As the person documenting this night?"

"I'm not telling you!" I called back, running for the kitchen.

I was digging through the fridge, looking for more beers to put out, when Jason and Hud ran up saying "Lil'! Do you have something to tell us?"

"No," I said innocently, turning away and heading to the sink.

"You do, don't you?"

"No!"

"Hud, you're a genius," Jason said.

* * *

"We wouldn't be asking a question right now if there was nothing to tell."

"Exactly; Nothing! Nothing."

"Lily, Lily; You know something and you _have _to tell us," Hud demanded.

"There's nothing to tell!"

"There is," Jason said.

I looked at both of them and sighed.

"I..." I stopped to consider my next words. If I told them it would be all over the place in two minutes.

"No."

"Lily, you _HAVE_ to tell!" Jason said.

I glared at him.

"Babe."

I looked around to make sure we were alone before I said, "Fine. But you can't tell anybody! And not on camera. I'm not telling you on film."

"Okay, yeah, fine." Hud put the camera down by his side.

* * *

"We won't say anything, promise," Jason urged.

"Yeah," Hud agreed, anticipating the news.

"Okay, okay - Fine. Rob and Beth slept together."

"Oh my God, are you serious?" Jason said.

"Yeah, a few weeks ago."

"Really?" Hud said.

"Yes, Beth made me promise not to tell anyone."

"Are you kidding me, Lily? Rob and Beth slept together and you're not even gonna tell me?"

"Yeah! Why wouldn't you tell _me_?" Hud said, insulted.

"Why would I tell _you_?" I asked.

* * *

"You guys have to do something, he can't spend the night locked in his room!" I said to Hud and Jason after seeing Rob make his way through the crowd, and upset look on his face.

"Okay, you just need to calm down, Lily. Look at you!"

"Well this is not okay!" I faced Jason. You are his brother," I turned to Hud, "and you are his best friend. Go...Make him happy!"

* * *

I refilled the Saki by the fridge, wondering what Rob and Beth's last words to each other were. I was spaced out when suddenly a loud boom sounded, and the entire loft started to shake. I looked around as the lights went out, everybody screaming in panic.

"Is it another attack?" I heard among the chatter. I dropped the Saki and made my way carefully into the middle of the room, looking for Jason.

"Lily!" I heard from the other end of the room over the screeching drunk girls beside me. "Lil'!"

"Jason!" I called, walking toward his voice. Just then, the lights turned back on and I was almost to him and Hud. I walked closer as he said, "Lily, what was that?"

"I don't know, are you okay?" I asked, hugging him. I looked at Hud right as he said, "What is going on? That was like an earthquake, dude!"

Somebody had the TV on CNN, and was quieting everybody down as somebody grabbed the remote to turn the volume up.

"Guys! Guys, shh!!"

"...Of a possible earthquake in lower Manhattan, nearby, in New York Harbor. We're getting word of an oil tanker capsizing in the middle of the harbor near the Statue of Liberty."

"That's really close," people started to say in worry.

"Do you think we could see something from the roof?" Jason proposed.

"Yeah, maybe," I said. I knew it was a bad idea to go on the roof of a sixty story building right after a possible earthquake but followed anyway. The cold springtime air bit at my bare arms and legs as I walked across the roof toward my friend Anthony. He was describing the earthquake as 'tremors'. We were asking tons of questions when there was another loud boom followed buy an enormous explosion just three blocks south of Soho, sending flaming debris our way. Everybody ran as fast as they could to the staircase, pushing people out of the way to get in before the bombardment of fireballs landed on us. I made it outside on the street with Marlena and Rob, looking for Jason just as Hud arrived by us. People were running and screaming past us, away from the gray smoke and fire a few blocks away.

I was calling for Jason, asking where he was when there was a loud roar, followed by a pause in the screaming as a large ball of smoking debris came flying toward us. I ran with Rob and Hud to the sidewalk as the head of the Statue of Liberty landed at the intersection and screeched down the street, crushing parked cars and people in its path. It came to a stop and people were up in a panic again, screeching and calling for their friends amd families. Hud was filming while I stared in shock. I looked around for Jason again as the eerie roaring noises got closer, eventually becoming panicked with the rest of the city.

"Lily?!" I heard.

"Jason!" I said as he ran toward me from inside Rob's building. "Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine, are you?" He asked, out of breath, searching me for any signs of injury.

There was another ear-piercing bang, followed by more screaming in the distance. I looked south and say a building's lights go out, then collapse into itself, sending debris and dust our way. I followed the crowd into the nearest drug store, hiding with Jason, Rob, and Hud in the back, shaking as I crouched.

The lighst went out and the dorrs locked as the building's pieces rushed past the store.

"There's people still out there!" Somebody said.

The rumbling stopped and it was quiet aside from blaring sirens in the distance. Nobody said a word. Nobody even screamed.

"Rob!" Hud whispered. "Rob, I saw it - It's alive-"

Suddenly, the windows of the store burst in, sending shards of glass, debris, and dust in our direction. I screamed from shock, and covered my face with my free hand. The other was in Jason's. I coughed from the dust, waving the air in front of my face as the screaming started back up along with hysterical crying.

Jason stood and slowly walked to the door.

"Jason, what are you doing?!" I asked. "Jason!"

"Dude, what are you doing?" Rob asked, following him. I stood up with Hud and followed.

Then it hit me: _Alive?_

The realization that this was no terrorist attack hit me a bit too hard for any form of comfort.


	2. Chapter 2

I stumbled into the dust filled streets close behind Jason. I saw Marlena slowly emerge from a mess of rubble across the street, obviously shaken up and hurt. She had cuts on her face and shoulders.

"Oh my God...Marlena? Are you okay?" I quickened my pace and met her in the middle of the street, gently placing my arm around her shoulders. "Wait, come'ere, come sit down."

I led her carefully to a curb near Hud, Jason and Rob, rubbing her back while our friend Heather came over, asking what happened.

"Go get a water bottle and some napkins from in there," I said, gesturing to the store we took cover in. She hurried off to get them.

"Marlena, does anything else hurt?" I asked, looking for any more injuries.

She didn't answer. She just looked down at her feet, a calm but shocked look on her face. She was bleeding badly above her left eye.

Heather hurried back to us, handing me the water and paper towels, sitting beside me while I wet the paper and began gently cleaning Marlena's cuts up. She hardly moved the whole time.

"Marlena, what happened? Did you see that thing? What was it?" Heather asked. I continued to wipe the blood off her face and wet the towels again.

"Yeah," Marlena said, sounding tired and bored. "I saw it."

"Well tell us what it is!" Jamie urged.

"Heather, not now," I snapped, turning away from Marlena who was slowly regaining her senses. The poor thing would never recover from this ordeal.

* * *

"We don't know what we saw; the point is, _it's still here_. Alright? So we need to get the hell out of Manhattan. Now!" Jason was a few feet away, yelling at the panicked crowd. Marlena was still bleeding, but I had cleaned up her face, shoulders, and knees well enough.

Marlena had her head in her arms when Hud came over.

"What's going on?" I asked, keeping my arm around Marlena.

"I don't know; I think we're gonna get outta here," He said, looking around a bit. "Is she okay to..."

"No, yeah," I said, starting to stand. Marlena lifted her head. Tears were in here eyes. "Marlena, we're getting you out of here, okay?"

"No, no, no, no, no," Marlena pulled away, "It was eating people. It was eating people..."

I looked at Hud. His face was the same as mine: utterly shocked.

* * *

We began walking to the Brooklyn Bridge. Buildings were on fire and falling apart before our eyes. Cars were ablaze as well, sending an out of place warm glow upon us.

"Is anyone's phone working? Hud, is your phone working?" Rob asked, turning to face Hud who was trialing behind, catching the chaos on film.

"Wha? No- Shit! I left it at the apartment." Hud said.

"There's no signal on mine," Heather said.

"Hud! Come on!" Jason said, jogging ahead.

We walked a bit further and heard blood curdling screams coming from an ambulance parked on the sidewalk. A woman was lying on a bed pan, clutching her stomach and bleeding from her eyes. Marlena gasped, and I led her away as quickly as possible.

"I need help in here!" yelled a medic. "Hold her down!"

A police officer was leading people toward the bridge. We hurried by, anxious to get out and over with whatever this was.

* * *

"Hey," Jason said. "Marlena, are you feeling any better?"

"She's gonna be fine," I said, looking at Marlena. She looked beat. "Right?"

She nodded lazily.

"Marlena," Hud piped up from behind us. "You saw it; what _was_ that thing?"

"Not now, Hud," I said patiently.

"...Sorry..."

* * *

"Keep moving in an orderly manner!" said the voice from the helicopter hovering above the bridge. People were steadily flowing across. "Continue moving south! I repeat; do not stop, keep moving south in a quick and orderly fashion! There will be instructions on the Brooklyn Side..."

"You still filming, Hud?" Rob asked.

"Yeah," Hud said, aiming the camera at the flaming mess that was once Manhattan. "People are gonna wanna know how it all went down."

"Yeah, but, you can just tell them how it all went down, Hud," Jason grinned.

"Nah, that wouldn't work." Hud moved the camera to face our backs again.

"Beth?!" I heard Rob say. I turned around and stopped walking with Marlena, who was hurrying forward. I held on to her arm, letting her know to stop.

"Beth! I've been trying to reach you! Are you okay?"

"Wait, Jason, wait!" I called over the sirens, panicked voices, and helicopter propellers. He was already halfway across the bridge. He stopped and turned. "Rob's got Beth on the phone!"

Suddenly, people below us jumped out of their cars, screaming and running back toward Manhattan.

"What do you mean you can't move?!" Rob asked his phone.

"Do you see that?!" People shrieked. "What is that thing?!" They all sprinted away, leaving their cars parked with the doors wide open.

I heard water sloshing below us, but was too preoccupied getting back to Rob and Hud to notice.

Once we were back together, I noticed that Jason was still in the same place, standing up tall on a light post to get a better view of where we were.

"Jason!" I called. More sloshing water.

"Why did you stop?" He yelled. The helicopter was shining its search light over his area of the bridge. People around him looked up in horror.

"Jason," I called again. "Jason, WATCH OUT!!"

Before it even happened I knew it was all over. The creature's long, thick tail came crashing down onto Jason, taking the bridge down with it. The shaking was too much, and we all were knocked onto the ground. Even though I hit my head badly, I scrambled to stand up.

"Jason!" I screeched in horror. "No! Jason! Jason!!"

Marlena pulled me off of my knees as I was crawling frantically against the crowd, trying to get to Jason. Wherever he was.

"NO!! JASON!!" My cries were hardly audible over the roaring noises coming from the incredibly huge monster making its way underwater and the creaking heard from the collapsing bridge. It was coming down fast, cords snapping and metal bending. Marlena and Rob had both of their arms around mine, pulling me with them as I screamed and struggled toward the mess. I didn't want to go, I wanted to get to Jason. I didn't care that some _thing_ was still on the loose, and I didn't care that the bridge was collapsing on each side of the damaged area.

All I cared about was getting Jason back.

* * *

I sprinted away in horror and shock. I didn't care that my heels were too high and too small and my hair was in my eyes and my dress was ripped at the hem. I couldn't take this. Something I never thought would happen just occurred right before my eyes and I didn't know what to do. I was freezing, shaking, and crying all at once.

"Lily! Lily, stop!" Marlena said.

I ran up to the nearest building, crashing into it with my hands in front of me. I knelt down as the tears spilled down my flushed cheeks.

"I don't know what I did to deserve this!" I cried.

"I know, Lily-"

"It was just there, and then he was gone, and-" I gasped, "Oh my God - Jason!!" I broke down and sat on the cold concrete. "Jason," I sobbed uncontrollably.

"Lily, I'm so, _so _sorry," Marlena knelt down, putting her arms around me. I couldn't control myself any longer. The tears flowed and the sobs escaped all too soon. My stomach wrenched and flipped at the thought of Jason looking up just before it crashed down onto him. He was gone forever. I would never see him again.

* * *

Before I knew what was happening, I was with Marlena in the Radio Shack being looted across the street, blocking Marlena's yells out of my ears. I didn't care if I lived at this point. If I died, I would see Jason again. If I lived, I would be miserable. Dying sounded pretty damn good at that point.

Soon enough Rob was yelling back, telling everybody to shut up so he could listen to his message from Beth. All it was was Beth sobbing and saying that she couldn't move, mixed with loud, screeching roars in the distance.

I felt tears coming back at the thought of one of my oldest friends hurt because of the same thing that killed Jason.

* * *

We started down an abandoned street toward Midtown, where Beth's apartment was probably already in a pile of rubble.

"Rob, man, you _really _gotta think this over, dude," Hud said while Rob left a message on Beth's phone saying he was coming for her. "Beth lives in _Midtown_. Midtown is _that_ way. You know what else is that way? Some _horrific shit_ is in Midtown!"

"Guys," Marlena snapped, "This is insane, we are not going to the middle of the city!"

"No," Rob turned around, "We're not. I'm going, you guys are getting evacuated." I looked at him blankly. How could he be so calm when his brother was dead and the love of his life was close to it?

* * *

"Dude, one of us is gonna have to tackle you," Hud said, catching up with Rob, "and it's gonna be very uncomfortable for everybody involved-"

"Guys, look at me - This is not me crazy, okay? I know what I'm doing. Go with the military-"

"I'm coming."

Everybody turned around to face me.

"I'm...I'm coming with you."

Rob looked back at me. "Lily, it's okay, you don't have to-"

"No, I want to, I'm coming with you." I shook my head and stepped closer to him. If I could save Beth, maybe being alive was worth it.

"Guys, did you not hear her message?" Marlena said. "Even if you get to Beth there's a chance that she's already gonna be-"

"Shut up," Rob snapped.

Nobody said anything. I stepped up next to Rob and headed toward the helicopters and military men shooting at the sky.

"Guys, this is insane!" Marlena and Hud ran behind us.

* * *

Some guy ran up to Hud and started rambling in Russian.

"I'm sorry, I can't understand you," Hud said, hurrying past him to catch up with the rest of us.

We walked down the empty alley toward all of the booms, rumbling, and gun fires. I was positive that I was the only one terrified, since Rob marched on with his head high and I couldn't see Marlena or Hud.

"Rob?" Hud said, out of breath. The noises were getting closer, but I moved along with Rob in fear of our separation. "Have you tried maybe calling 911 to see if somebody else can help her?"

"I tried, I can't get through," Rob continued fearlessly toward the fiery blasts and roars.

"Well, I mean, what about the police? The fire department?"

"I couldn't get through!" Rob shrugged impatiently, picking up his pace.

"Okay, because this just seems a little-"

A screeching roar and loud boom cut Hud off as the thing stomped into our line of vision. We all screamed, stopped short, and turned around to see the military shooting in our direction and firing missiles over our heads.

I ran with Rob and Marlena to a doorway, loosing Hud who went the opposite direction to hide between two parked cars.

What seemed like thousands of gunshots blasted from the military's guns, and tanks rolled past, shooting three missiles at the monster not even a block away from us. I could hardly see or hear because of the fire, smoke, and blasting noises mixed with the monster's wailing roars as it was hit with a missile. It crashed into a tall skyscraper with its long arm, sending a horrifying wail through the cold, smokey sky. I tried to get a closer look when Rob ran out of the doorway yelling to Hud.

"The subway!" He said.

"Are you ready?" Marlena asked, out of breath.

"Yeah," I said, apparently missing an important conversation. "Okay, on three - One, two-"

Marlena grabbed my arm, sprinting toward the subway entrance right beneath the monster. I didn't have time to think whether this was a good idea or not, so I grabbed Rob while we ran for our lives, literally. It was the fastest I had ever run for anything.

Missiles and bullets flew over our heads as we approached the ninety story tall thing roaring at us. I tried not to look at it and to focus on getting into the subway, but it was impossible. I couldn't get a good look, but from what I saw, it was on all gangly fours, coming our way.

We all ducked into the subway staircase as the monster landed its foot _right_ next to us, screeching at the artillery fire, sending out a rumbling echo, moving the ground, and probably impairing my hearing and heart strength for the rest of my probably short life. We nearly escaped the explosions at the entrance while it stomped over the subway.

I tripped down the steps in my heels, jumped over the barriers into the station, and ran into a pillar for support. I was out of breath, and shaking. That was the scariest moment of my entire life.

I put my hands on my knees, panting from shock and the run. In my twenty-five years of life I had never been more terrified of anything.

"Oh my God, did you see that?!" Hud panted when he caught up. Nobody replied. We all just replayed it's screeching roar in our head as it crushed the tank two yards beside us. I almost threw up from the memory of how close we were to being crushed.

Rob started to walk toward a map of the subway routes. He scurried back and forth, looking for a way to Beth's.

"Hey, look, we can just cross to the other platform, then go up the stairs and see if the other side of the street-"

"Rob, dude-"

"We can just wait for there to be a lull, and-"

"Rob, the air caught on fire! There's not gonna be a lull!" Hud yelled.

"But if we wait-"

"Listen to me man, I am with you one hundred percent, but...You gotta listen to what's going on up there, dude."

"Rob," I said, "Hud's right, we have to wait." I went up and put my hand on his shoulder. "We're gonna get to Beth, but we have to be alive to do it, so we have to _wait_."

Rob got out from my grip, and paced back and forth on the platform.

"Shit!" He yelled, pushing a newspaper stand into the railway.

I sighed. There was no way we were getting to Beth. We were all gonna die.

* * *

I sat by Marlena as the lights above us flickered on and off while the monster moved around. I looked at the ceiling and shook my head. We were completely screwed.

Rob's phone rang. He pulled it out of his back pocket.

"What?" Hud asked. I looked over. Rob looked worried. "Rob, what?"

Rob stood and walked in my direction. He flipped open his phone. "Hey, mom?"

My blood ran cold. I brought my hand to my face. Marlena's head drooped. Hud looked away.

"Yeah, we're okay, we're uh...We're being evacuated right now. The military is here, and we're going to be safe. Don't worry."

I shifted in place, knowing what was coming next.

"Yeah, but mom, mom, listen...Uhm...We, uh, we were on the bridge, trying to get out of the city, and...We were on the bridge, when it hit..."

I felt my eyes burn. More tears were on their way.

"Jason...Jason's dead, mom..." Rob said quietly, his voice shaking.

I sniffled. Marlena put her arm around me. Hud sighed quietly. Rob finally started to cry.

I wanted to go out on the street and rip that thing apart with my bare hands.


End file.
